


The Good Doctor

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medicine, Obsession, surgeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile
Summary: I'm not a medical professional, so there's probably quite a few things i got wrong, but i hope you like it regardless. <3





	1. A Close Call pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a medical professional, so there's probably quite a few things i got wrong, but i hope you like it regardless. <3

 

 

Link sat down on the edge of the hospital bed in room 204 and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand as tears began to form.   
_I tried. I tried._  He repeated it to himself over and over, but his words were empty, it didn't change the fact that someone had died on his operating table.  
_"You did all you could."_  Everyone had told him the same thing, the same useless sentiment, but had he really done _everything_? Could he have done more internal compressions? Was there something he missed?   
Link sighed and stood up, giving one last glance to the empty hospital room. He stepped out of the room and made his way down the hallway, stopping by a coffee machine to grab some much needed caffeine.  
"Doctor Neal!"  
Link's body jerked in surprise, he looked to the source of the voice, his eyes wide, "Yes?"  
"Prep for surgery!" The nurse yelled across the hall.  
Link set down his coffee cup and rushed to the operating room, he stood at the sink and lathered his hands and arms with soap, scrubbing quickly as his heart raced. This was too soon. What if he lost another one? How could he be able to cope? His mind ran a thousand miles a second, his hands beginning to tremble beneath the hot water.  
He patted his hands and arms dry and stepped over to the table, "What do we have?" He asked, fighting to keep his tone even.  
A nurse helped him into his gloves and surgical garb, "A gunshot wound to the abdomen."  
Link's stomach twisted, "Let's just hope his intestines weren’t hit." He sighed and looked down at the man laying on his table, his heart skipped a beat, there was so much blood.  
The nurses had prepped the man for surgery as much as possible, lap sponges stuffed into the hole to keep pressure. Link took a deep breath and pulled out the soiled sponges, tossing them aside as he surveyed the wound, there was no blood beneath the man, the bullet was still inside. "Lap sponge." He told the nurse at his side and she dabbed at the wound to keep his view clear.  
Link took a pair of hemostats and dug into the wound as easily as possible to retrieve the bullet, he pulled it out easily and released it onto a metal pan, "The bullet grazed his left renal artery, I need suction." He steeled himself, forcing all of his buzzing thought process into line, he couldn't lose another.  
Link grabbed a scalpel and cut the man open wider to get to the artery, he glanced at the man's vitals, they were steadily getting erratic. "Clamps." He ordered, holding out his hand to the nurse.  
The nurse beside him handed him two pairs of clamps and he sunk them into the cavity, clamping either side of the artery, just firm enough to slow the blood flow without tearing the artery. "Suction." His nurse stuffed the instrument into the bloodied hole and cleared the bright red blood bubbling up.   
"Five-oh suture." Link took the suture from the nurse and leaned in close, gazing through his magnifying lens at the artery in front of him. Gently he began to repair the nick in the artery and closed it together tightly with an absorbent thread. Leaning backwards to crack his back, Link sighed, "How are we looking guys?"   
The anesthesiologist turned from the monitors, "His blood pressure is coming back up, Doctor."  
"Good, set him up with some more plasma." Link said with a nod and looked back down at the wound, examining it for any other damaged arteries or bits of debris, but found none. He called for irrigation of the wound and stood back as the nurse cleansed the area. After the nurse had finished, he placed a port on the side of the wound and began using internal stitches, closing the wound around the port.   
"I'll bandage him up, Doctor. You go get some coffee." The nurse smiled up at him through her mask.  
Link nodded, "Thanks Claudette." He smiled and with one last glance at the man on his table, walked over to the trash can to throw away his gloves, mask, and smock. He washed his hands once more, and stepped out of the operating room and walked back over to the coffee machine, quivering hands picking the cup back up. He placed a few quarters into the machine and pushed 'french vanilla', holding his cup beneath the nozzle as it dispensed the hot liquid. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled the aroma, sighing before taking a sip of his coffee. It was going to be a long night.

-next morning-

Link strolled through the halls, he had checked on all his patients apart from one, a Mister McLaughlin, the one he had saved the previous night. He knocked gently against the door of room 216, "Mister McLaughlin?" He asked.  
"Come in." A voice answered.  
Link turned the knob and stepped into the room, he smiled, "Hi, I'm-" His eyes widened for a moment when he came face to face with the blond beauty sitting across from him. "Um.." He cleared his throat, "Sorry. I'm Doctor Neal." He held out his hand.  
Rhett smiled and shook the doctor's hand, "Call me Rhett."  
Link smiled and looked away, feeling heat rise up his neck, in truth with the stress and adrenaline coursing through his veins the previous night he hadn't had time to even glance at Rhett's face, he was indeed a beauty. "Well, Rhett-" Link adjusted his glasses, "I guess we'll start off with the hardest question first, get that out the way. What happened last night, can you remember anything?"  
Rhett's smile fell and he sighed, "I was mugged. I tried to fight back but the guy had a gun, I didn't know until.."  
Link's eyebrows furrowed, "I see. I'm sorry." He reached out his hand and squeezed Rhett's forearm. He sat down on the edge of the bed, "You're incredibly lucky though, if the bullet had hit a centimeter higher, there's a good chance you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now."  
Rhett nodded, the severity of the situation finally hitting home, "Thank you. Really, thank you. I.."   
Link's eyes softened, "It's okay. I know." He smiled and stood back up, "How's your pain level today, from one to ten?"  
"About a four."   
"Okay, good. Would you mind lifting up your gown, please? I need to check your wound."  
"Yeah sure." Rhett reached his hand beneath the covers and hoisted up his gown, revealing the toned hips and abs underneath.  
Link gulped quietly, nervously licking his lips as his eyes lingered too long at Rhett's obliques. He shook away the erotic thoughts penetrating his mind and leaned down, examining the pump protruding from Rhett's skin. "Wonderful, you're coming along well. You can lower your gown now." He stepped aside, "It was nice to meet you, Rhett, I'll check in on you later this evening."   
Rhett smiled, "Thanks, doc."   
Link nodded and stepped out of the room, heat rising into his face as his heart raced, all the inappropriate thoughts from earlier flooding back.   
No. He's my patient. I can't..right?


	2. A Close Call pt. 2

Link checked the clock on the wall, he had less than an hour left on his shift, he had to hurry if he wanted to be able to see Rhett. "Nurse, could you close please?" He looked to the attending nurse and she nodded, taking a pair of hemostats and a suture into her hands. "Thank you." He smiled.  
He hurried over to the bins and tossed his blood stained smock and mask into it, stepping over to the sink to give his hands another good wash. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie before leaving the operating room.  
Link strolled down the hallway as casually as possible and knocked on Rhett's door, "Mister McLaughlin?" He asked gently, his voice wavering.  
"Come in." Rhett called.  
Link's heart raced as he stepped into the room, he paused the moment his eyes fell upon Rhett, there was a girl sitting beside him on the bed, cuddled up to him. Jealousy grew in the pit of Link's stomach, "Excuse me, Miss, could you please not sit on the bed?" He asked before he could stop himself.  
She raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"  
"He's in a very critical condition." Link lied, in truth Rhett was coming along beautifully, the bullet while nicking an artery, had done minimal damage.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The woman climbed off of the bed and sat down on the chair beside Rhett's bed.  
Link cleared his throat and stepped forward, "How are we feeling today, Mister McLaughlin?"  
"Please, call me Rhett." Rhett reminded him with a chuckle, his hand absentmindedly stroking his girlfriend's.   
Link bit his lower lip for a moment, staring down in anger at their clasped hands, "Rhett. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling great considering, and I'm not in pain. So..will I be able to go home soon?"  
"In a few days." Link noticed the look of disappointment on Rhett's face, "I'm sorry, I know the hospital food isn't the greatest." He chuckled and patted Rhett's shoulder, "I'll check in tomorrow, you have a good night." He nodded to the couple and turned, his smile falling instantly as hate bubbled in his stomach.   
As Link sat in the nurses' station munching on an apple, he thought to himself. Rhett would be gone in a few days, two at the most, his port would be left in until the hole sealed and his primary care doctor could remove it, he'd never see him again.   
_I have to see him. He can't leave just yet..if only.._  
An idea struck. Rhett wouldn't have to leave if he got sicker!   
Link bit his lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot, he had just the thing. A patient a few doors down was in isolation, having contracted a staph infection, all it would take is a little swab of the man's wound transferred to Rhett's. Link would 'find' the infection fast, Rhett would be put into isolation and there Link could be with him in private while he treated him. It was perfect.   
Link looked at the clock, it was time to go home, his plan would have to wait until he caught both men asleep.   
Link tossed the core of his apple away and headed to the parking garage, adrenaline coursed through his body, if anyone found out he'd lose his job and be thrown in jail, but no one would know, who would ever suspect the handsome good doctor Neal?


	3. Plan In Motion

Link cracked his fingers as he walked through the hallway, he had made sure to get plenty of sleep the night prior in preparation for the plan he had in mind for Rhett. He said hello and waved to the nurses as he passed them, smiling politely, his mask falling the moment all eyes were off of him. He gathered Mister Kendrick's file and thumbed through it, the infection was improving, but he'd be out of isolation soon, Link had to act quick. Link knocked gently on Mister Kendrick's door, "Mister Kendrick?" He asked softly, the sound of the CPAP machine whirring loudly.   
Link put on an isolation gown that was hanging from the door, pulled on gloves and a mask before he stepped into the room, Mister Kendrick gave no reply, and Link smiled when he found that the man was fast asleep despite all the tubes hooked up to him and the mask attached to his face to help his sleep apnea through the night. Link set down the file on the counter and opened the cabinet, taking out a sterile cotton swab, he peeled open the packaging and knelt down to the man's foot. He eased the dressing aside and quickly gathered a sample of the infected tissue and put the dressing back on, he shoved the swab back into the package and stuffed it into his pocket.   
Link's heart raced, part one of his plan was finished, now he just had to catch Rhett off guard somehow, but it would be hard, according to the nurses Rhett barely slept, he was a restless soul, much like Link. Link busied himself doing his rounds, thankful that no surgeries were scheduled for him that day, he needed a clear head for what he was about to do.   
Link passed by Rhett's door, forcing himself not to peek in, but a soft voice called out to him.   
"Doctor Neal?"  
Link's heart fluttered, he cleared his throat and turned, stepping into the room, "Yes, Rhett?" He smiled when he saw that Rhett was alone. He set his clipboard down on one of the chairs and stepped over to the bed-ridden man.  
Rhett looked up at him sheepishly, "Doctor Neal, how much longer do I have to stay? I'm feeling better-"  
Link sighed, his heart hurting for the man, no, he couldn't do this to him. "Soon, I promise. The nurses tell me you're having trouble sleeping?"  
Rhett nodded, "I hate hospitals, and knowing I can't just get up and leave..it's giving me cabin fever."  
Link's eyebrows furrowed, "Is there anything I can do to help?" He had no idea what he could possibly do to help ease the blond's mind, but he would've tried anything.  
"Could you fix my bed? I was gonna ask my nurse but she was a bit busy so I didn't want to bother her. The incline is killing my back." Rhett winced.  
Link nodded, "Sure, just say when." He knelt forward to reach the button behind the bed, his body close to Rhetts as the bed leaned backward.  
Rhett inhaled through his nose. "I like that."  
Link paused, "Oh is this better?"  
"Yes, but I meant your cologne, I like it. What's it called?"  
Link blushed and stood back up, his fingers fidgeting with the pen in his right pocket, "It's called Mania, it's by Armani. Not the cheapest stuff, but it works pretty well." He jokingly winked and laughed.  
"I bet!" Rhett laughed.   
Link felt his world spin, he couldn't just sign him off in two days and never see him again, he needed to see him every day, spend as much time with him as possible. His plan was back in motion. "Well, let me take a peek at your port, and then I'll be out of your hair."  
Rhett raised an eyebrow, "My nurse did earlier."  
"I like to double check, sometimes they miss things, we all do now and again so it's good to make doubly sure." Link flashed his most charming smile and he saw Rhett's shoulders relax.   
Link stepped over to the sink and grabbed some gauze, and a pair of gloves, he pulled them on with a loud snap! and stepped back over to Rhett, he leaned down and had Rhett lift his shirt to reveal the port secured with bandages. "Hmm.." Link murmured and peeled back the bandages, Rhett turned his head, refusing to look. Good.  
Link dabbed at the skin around the port that had gathered moisture and snuck his hand into his pocket, producing the cotton swab. He quickly applied the swab to his macerated and raw flesh, poking it under the port just a little to swab there as well. There was no turning back now.  
"How's it looking, Doc?"  
Link put the swab back into it's wrap in his pocket and placed the bandages back in their place, "It seems to be coming along well, though not as fast as I'd like. I'm going to have some labs run just to make sure that there isn't any infection, you're in a critical condition with this kind of wound."  
Rhett nodded solemnly.  
Link felt a lump gather in his throat, the pain in Rhett's eyes was heartbreaking, "I'm sorry, Rhett, perhaps I could have worded that better-"  
"No, it's not that, it's just- nevermind."  
Link pulled up a chair and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees, "No, go ahead, I've got nowhere to be." He smiled gently.   
"Things aren't going so great with my girl."  
"But you two seemed pretty happy yesterday, did something happen?"  
"Something always happens with her, I don't know what she wants, but I'm guessing it isn't me anymore." Rhett sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"Five months, so not long. I really care about her, but it's like all we do is fight anymore, the times when we're actually happy are few and far between. Yesterday was the first day she has showed me affection in weeks, and I know it's just because of what happened.."  
Link felt his stomach twist, he reached out his hand and took Rhett's, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that, Rhett. Sometimes things don't work out, but you've gotta do what's best for you at the end of the day, there's no reason that you should feel so unhappy."  
Rhett slowly pulled his hand away and smiled, scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks, Doc. I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep."  
"Of course. If you need anything, let a nurse know and I'll be down in a jiffy." Link smiled and left the room, his heart pounding. He sighed happily as he wandered the halls to check in on his other patients, a definite spring in his step, there was already a wedge driven between Rhett and his girlfriend, and him getting sicker would surely only drive it in deeper. Perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
